Some RWBY Stuff
by Cunderthunt
Summary: Just some short paragraphs describing fights of each of the members of team RWBY. Criticism is greatly appreciated, as I am only recently getting into writing and would love some tips.


The curved blade glimmered in the dim light as its wielder danced through a crowd of Grimm. Blood spilled from the fallen foes, pooling around the shapeless, dark figures. Metallic cracks could be heard for miles around in the near silence of the night. A few minutes of fighting stained the snow red, a perfect match to the color of the hooded figure that was still surrounded by countless foes. One caught her attention, a particularly large Ursa. She sprinted towards it and prepared her scythe to strike. The Ursa wasn't planning to go down without any resistance, however. It drew back its massive paw, and swung it down at the small girl as she approached it. The attack missed, as she had activated her semblance to dodge around her foe. Her momentum carried her much farther away than she had intended, but she recovered almost instantly. Activating her semblance again, she charged from behind her target. Her blade cleaved straight through the animal's muscle and bone, and she listened for the sound of its two halves hitting the ground. She stood and began walking away from the battlefield, leaving nothing but the stained snow and a few rose petals.

A silver rapier was drawn as the snow white heiress prepared for battle. The cylinder spun, then stopped abruptly, leaving a crimson cylinder ready to assist at any moment. The heiress dashed forwards, her blade aimed straight for the skull of her foe. Her attack connected, piercing through the bony armor and coming out through the back of the Beowulf's head. She spun around and activated her semblance, an elaborate glyph appearing under her feet. With the assistance of the glyph, she launched herself into the air and pointed her blade at the new enemy, a Boarbatusk. Her feet connected with a new glyph, temporarily locking her in place. The effect of the dust was triggered, launching a plume of fire at the animal, and incinerating any evidence that the creature had ever existed. She fell to the ground and landed gracefully, before dusting off her skirt and stepped back from the scene, both amazed and slightly disgusted that she had caused that mess in front of her eyes.

A statue remained where a black-clad girl had stood moments before. The confused Beowulf attempted to remove its paw from the stone, but had no luck in budging even an inch. Out of nowhere, the girl reappeared, slicing clean through the middle of the wolf. It split in two in front of her, revealing a second Beowulf on the other side. It swung at her, but her reactions were too quick. She had flipped backwards and prepared her weapon to fire. In a split second, she aimed her gun and fired it. The bullet collided directly with its target, tearing through flesh and demolishing bone before reaching the creature's insides. It collapsed in front of her and she scanned the rest of the clearing. Despite her excellent night vision, she did not see any more Grimm, so she decided to leave.

A fiery fighter watched from nearby, ready to jump in and support her teammate that had insisted on doing this alone. She tensed up the moment a swing from a new Grimm nearly hit her. Her antsy and excitable nature got the best of her, and she decided to go against her friend's wishes. She launched a blast from each gauntlet behind her, propelling her forward and allowing her to smash her fist directly into the skull of the offending Grimm, which let out a loud, satisfying _crunch_. A smile reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat was plastered across her face as she flew through the air, laughing maniacally. Repeated shots kept her airborne, until the moment she realized she was heading straight for a tree. She quickly turned herself around and, although she still hit the tree, she managed to slow down enough not to get hurt from the impact. With two shots from Ember Celica, she blasted off again, heading straight for the Grimm that had attacked her friend, before realizing that there weren't any left. She let herself land, then walked away with and angry Blake and a look of disappointment on her face.


End file.
